


Just a Test

by desrowfrank



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: :( frerard is a disease and I am deathly ill, Alternate Universe - I'm Not Okay Video, Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrowfrank/pseuds/desrowfrank
Summary: Gerard wants to see if he's into men and Frank just happens to be his more-than-willing buddy.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Just a Test

“Would it be weird to kiss you?”

“What?”

Frank turned to Gerard. The two were sitting out smoking behind the school, their backs pressed up against the brick wall. He passed the cig back to Gerard, who took a long drag, and then took it back to hold it as Gerard anxiously cracked his fingers.

“It’s just,” he said, popping his pointer. “I’ve never had experience. No- no no I’ve had girls. Er— I’ve had _girl_ , I guess. But never anything with a guy. And I’m worried that...maybe I...well I’m not worried. I just want to double-check— I just want to—“

Gerard took a breath and popped his last finger.

“I just want to make sure I’m right.”

“Right about...?”

“Women. Attraction. That whole thing.”

That answer did not satisfy Frank. He took another drag of the cigarette. He didn’t really get what Gerard was saying, but also if it meant _kissing Gerard,_ Frank was not about to say no.

“Yeah, sure,” Frank put the cig out on the pavement and tried leaning over to Gerard, who fell back. Frank sat back again.

“Sorry, I just,” Gerard’s face has gone bright red. “I’m not...”

“Hey, you’re fine, we don’t have to. Just tell me when— er, if, I guess,” Frank looked at the put out cig and frowned. _Could’ve told me before I wasted half a cigarette, though._

“I want to.”

Frank looked at him blankly. 

“Really? Cause you just about cracked your skull open trying to avoid it.”

“No, I really want to.”

“Want to what?”

“ _Frank_.”

“No, seriously,” Frank said matter-of-factly. “What exactly do you want to do?”

“I want to...kiss. I want to kiss.”

“Hm?”, Frank had raised his eyebrows and had begun playing dumb. “What?”

“I want to kiss you.”

“Who?”

“I want to kiss you, Frank!”, Gerard said, face completely red, palms out in frustration. He went very quiet and closed his eyes. Frank found this answer quite a bit more satisfactory.

“I’m messing with you, man. Now, don’t get all spooked this time.”

Gerard twitched his nose. 

Frank leaned in slowly, one hand on the pavement supporting his weight, the other cupping Gerard’s cheek and ear. The heat of early June beat down on the two as he gently guided Gerard’s lips to his own. 

Summer exploded in Gerard’s body as Frank’s lips touched his. Catching fireflies and midnight campfires and baseball games and swimming in the old quarry— it all came rushing into mind as the chirp of cicadas rang in his ears. He was suddenly very hot— hotter than the mid-summer sun —but he leaned into that warmth, his hands shakily moving to Frank’s neck. The experience was something exciting, something new. But it was also something so entirely beautiful to Gerard. He felt a sense of nostalgia for his youth while he was still in the prime of it. He yearned for something that was currently happening to him. It was something he’d never known before.

Frank thought Gerard was an okay kisser. He wasn’t atrocious, especially given how nervous he had been and his lack of experience. Frank gave him the benefit of the doubt. Plus, it was Gerard, so regardless of his kissing style, Frank had been _dying_ for this. Every note he tossed at him mid-class, every lunch they’d spent in the stairwell, every cig they’d shared out behind the school. Every moment, every experience. All Frank had been able to think about was kissing him. He’d always just thought it was because _hot, presumably straight boy I’m close with, hahaha what if...just kidding....unless..?_ , nothing but a throwaway fantasy, but considering how into this lame-ass kiss he was, he realized it was something much, _much_ worse. He was legitimately into Gerard. Gerard motherfucking Way. Gerard “I’m Going To Use You To Test My Sexuality” Way. Gerard “I’ll Scream If You Try To Pierce My Ear— No, Don’t Pierce Yourself Either, I’ll Leave This Sleepover” Way. Gerard “I’m Too Nervous To Ask Where the Bathroom is Because I Don’t Want To Be a Bother” Way.

Gerard-who-couldn’t-fucking-kiss-Way.

What the fuck kind of luck was that.

When Frank pulled back he took all of summer with him. Gerard found himself leaning into the very last bit of kiss he could get, only breaking off when Frank had completely pulled back, Gerard wound up leaning over Frank’s lap looking up into his eyes. He stared back. The two sat like that, breathless.

“So. How’d you like it?”

Gerard took a moment to collect his thoughts. He sat back, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

“Yeah— I—. You’re very good. I felt like— like....”

“Yeah, I kind of have that effect on people.”

Gerard snorted and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. His hands were shaky and his face was red and all the sun’s heat seemed to beam down on him, it seemed to rise from the blacktop, it seemed to leak out from the brick building against his back and melt his insides, his outsides, his everything brought to a boiling point as words of longing bubbled up in his throat and threatened to spill over his lips.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. Do you want to hang tomorrow?”, Frank asked, pretending not to care about what had just happened.

“Uh, yes! Yes.”

They sat in silence, the both of them not quite sure what to do next. 

“...So, then, did you get your answer?”

“Huh?”, Gerard glanced at Frank, who was busy picking at his nails. “Oh. Yes.”

“Good.”

Frank had not liked that response. Actually, he hadn’t understood it, and that was what had really ticked him off. Because fuck, man, if Gerard wasn’t into men before he _had_ to be now. Frank tried to figure out if he had read Gerard’s reaction right. He started to doubt himself.

Suddenly, Gerard stood, taking his jacket and backpack in hand.

“See you, then?”

Frank shielded his eyes from the sun and smiled up at Gerard, squinting.

“Just tell me when.”


End file.
